The Apple of my Eyes
by Katarin Kishika
Summary: "Sakura, do you believe in parallel universe?... Maybe in that place we were together." "How I envy them." He stared at his friends with eyes full of mischievousness, "I want to be a kickass person!" He declared, "I want the world to be a little bit better because of me."


**Title:**** The Apple of my Eyes**

**Author:** Katarin Kishika

**Characters/Pairing:** Haruno Sakura X Uzumaki Naruto

**Type:** Two-shot

**Genre:** Romance/ Tragedy

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, it's not mine. This fic was loosely based and inspired on a Taiwanese movie I recently watched titled, "You are the apple of my eye". I recommend you dear readers to watch it. I just wanted to write it using the Naruto cast, lol.

**Warning:** You might not like this one though… But please don't hate me for this.

**READ ME:**Oh, right, THIS IS **AU**! Obviously, lol.

**O_O_O**

"Yo." – Talking

'_Yo.'_ – Thoughts

**O_O_O**

**The Apple of my Eyes**

**O_O_O**

…

…

**Present Day**

She heard the phone ringing loudly from their living room but paid it no mind. She was so tired lately; the hospital was packed because of the flu season. Of course, she should have known that whoever it was that was calling on her day off was anything but patient.

"_Sakura!"_ Ino's loud voice bellowed from her answering machine. The voice was so loud it made the sleepiness fade out of a slightly miffed Sakura. Groaning out loud because of her obnoxious blonde friend, Sakura rolled out of her bed and stood up shaking the remnants of sleep from her fuzzy mind. She slightly snickered at the disheveled person beside her who scrunched up his nose and tried valiantly to bury his face deeper on his pillow. She stared lovingly and reached out a hand to brush his hair out of his face and caress his cheeks.

All the while, Ino continued to rant on the receiver. _"I know you're busy with the hospital and all. But you do remember that this is an important day, right?"_

Sakura smiled answering Ino on her mind, _'Of course I remember Ino.'_ She made her way towards the kitchen, closing the door so Ino's voice wouldn't wake up the other person inside. God knew he's not a morning person. She listened to Ino's chatter on the phone while brewing a cup of coffee; the action brought a smile to Sakura's face.

"_Everyone will be there. Around lunchtime, okay? You know how Kiba is. The idiot wanted to continue the tradition of eating there."_ Ino said. _"Oh right, you want to bring your hubby there? I doubt he would be angry. Anyway, see you later~ Ciao!"_ And with a flourish Sakura could clearly imagine Ino doing, the line went dead.

Sakura sighed. Well, no use to dally any longer. With that in mind, Sakura started her day.

…

…

**10 years ago**

That year…

Was like any other year. The only difference was that he was on his senior year of high school. And that he and his little group of friends were still the same. They were the teacher's living nightmare, the school's group of misfits.

His name was Uzumaki Naruto. Prankster extraordinaire. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Everybody knew him and his notorious pranks. He didn't particularly care if his target was a teacher, a first year or even his crush (though he would never admit that he liked her, he didn't even know he liked her for sure), no one pasts him that had not experienced his pranks and he was really proud of that. People said he was great, his pranks were ingenious but adult said it was childish, rubbish. He didn't care either way. The best part of pranks were bringing smile to the people around him (at the expense of other people, of course).

The group of misfits (or friends) that he had, you ask? Well there was nothing special around them really (Oi!) but Naruto could say they were the best buddies he could ever find.

First, there was Inuzuka Kiba… 'Ya know the guy you could tell your secret to and then be promptly teased mercilessly because of it? The one who could literally forget a lesson after a few hours but remembered your most humiliating experience with clarity? That friend that brought his dog and hid it inside his uniform? Yeah, that was Kiba. He found the most amusing aspect of every little thing. He may be a big blabbermouth, but you could pick up some wise words out of him (sometimes… but not most of a times). Naruto could say that out of all his peers, Kiba and he had the same vibes. Shikamaru even said they were both on the same wavelength. What that even mean, Naruto would never understand.

Next, there was Akimichi Chōji. Every story needed a fat guy. And that fat guy was Chōji. Naruto had almost always seen him with potato chips or food for that matter (He even ate in class much to the teacher's frustration). Heck, he knew that he even brought a pack of it inside the comfort room (though Naruto believes he never ate them inside). Well even if he is fat, a wise person knew that he or she should never let Chōji catch those words out of his mouth. Why? Simple really, it's because all hell shall break loose. Even so, Naruto could say that Chōji was the most kind-hearted of them. He was always the one (besides Shikamaru when he's not sleeping) to point out that Naruto would get in trouble if he continued a prank. He sometimes listened to him.

Speaking of Shikamaru, Naruto swore he had never seen someone who contradicted himself more than Nara Shikamaru. He may say and grumble that everything was troublesome, but he still did things the best of his abilities. Heck that guy was a genius but like him, he was categorized as dead-last. He was so lazy that even the very effort of putting pen to paper was just too much of an effort for him to put into. But Naruto thought that out of all of them, Shikamaru was the most rational… and the one who thinks most of their pranks thoroughly.

They were the class's dead lasts. The teacher's horror. The lot that would often cut classes and play pranks behind teacher's backs. And Naruto wouldn't change any of it.

Naruto could trust his life (and the secret of his pranks) with these three. They knew each other, been friends for a long time (way back to their nappies) so basically, they knew each other's personality, one couldn't fool the other. So naturally they knew of Naruto's oh so secret, very unknown and hidden (even to Naruto, himself) crush… Haruno Sakura.

Haruno Sakura. The class' honor student. The teacher's favorite. The student council president. The brightest (yeah, even with the pink hair) out of all of them. She may be perfect out of the eyes of most of the school but her friends (which included them unfortunately) knew how much of a nerd and temperamental person Sakura was. She was so moody that it often ended up with a punch in the gut (which most of the time one couldn't see because it was so fast). And man, she could pack a mean punch. She and Naruto go way back like most of their peers. She was his best friend. But ever since Naruto unconsciously (he was _that_ dense) developed some more-than-best-friends feelings with her, they drifted apart. You could still say they were friends but it was always awkward on his part. And for the life of him, he couldn't understand why.

That year…

Was like any other year. The only difference was that maybe this year… yeah, this year, everything might change.

…

…

"NARUTO!" A puffing Mizuki roared as he slammed the door open with too much force, it rattled. He was wheezing and with wild eyes, he scanned the room of the interrupted class. Iruka's eye almost bulged out when he saw his fellow teacher march his way towards Naruto who was playing cards with Kiba behind a book. Naruto turned when the class stopped and saw that his classmate's eyes were on him. Oh, and he also saw Mizuki-sensei saunter his way towards him. He saw the older man's face and tried painfully to hide his snickers.

"Go outside. Now." Mizuki roared yet again. And was that a stomp he heard? Wow, how mature.

Naruto saw Iruka scoffed a little and then cleared his throat. He proceeded to calmly ask, "What did he do this time? And was it worth to interrupt, as what you can see, my class, Mizuki-sensei?" Oooh… burn. Again Naruto tried to hide his snicker. Man, he would cherish this day. Mizuki's flushed and embarrassed face was_ priceless_.

Mizuki tried to compose himself but the damage was already done. Naruto had already seen his face. "I apologize for interrupting your class. This no good student though, painted the faces of the past headmaster's statues. The janitor saw him doing it." He tried feebly to reason and churn out an excuse. Oh, so someone saw him, huh? Now Naruto knew who his next target would be. But hell, he did enjoy painting the faces of past headmasters. They needed a new makeover. Naruto couldn't resist the temptation! (And it's not his fault the color mixed up… and yeah, produced a plethora of colors and shades still unknown to man)

Iruka's face darkened a little (not a good sign) and with a slight nod he said to the still fuming Mizuki "I see. Please do not worry, Mizuki-sensei. I will see to it that Naruto would be punished accordingly." With a slightly defeated sigh, Mizuki acquiesced and walked out of the class. When he was gone, Iruka turned to Naruto and with a slight glare and said. "Detention, after class." Naruto released a relieved breath. Iruka's detentions were not that scary compared to some of the teachers.

But Naruto spoke too soon. He did not expect Iruka's next words though. "And Naruto, please exchange seats with Shino here." Naruto froze. It's not that he hated Shino. It's not even because he liked his seat (It was on the back row, beside the window)… But Naruto's dreaded expression was because Shino's seat was in front of Sakura. Oh, crap, punished indeed.

Said girl was pointedly ignoring him and the rest of the (fascinated) class, dutifully taking notes while simultaneously reading her book. Naruto groaned. Well, now he and his peaceful (and pranking) days were doomed. Sakura would make it sure to spoil his mischiefs. With a heavy (with dread) and loudly beating (with… with… well, he didn't know why) heart, Naruto lifted his things and exchanged seats with Shino.

…

…

"This is your entire fault, you know?" Naruto heard the same sentence already from the obviously displeased Sakura-chan. Darn, and it's not even half the day yet. He turned around and saw a scowling Sakura who was writing furiously while not looking at him. "Your childishness and idiocy still baffles me."

Naruto flushed, his heart beating rapidly because of… anger. Yeah, he was angry because of her words. _Not_ because she was talking to him. "Well, your maturity and geekiness baffles me. So touché, Sakura-chan." He smirked.

On the other hand, Sakura sighed. "Now I'm stuck with you in front of me. So don't do any funny things from now on. I want to concentrate on studying."

Naruto frowned but shrugged nonetheless, "Yeah, yeah. You and your books."

…

…

It was probably the lingering anger. Or Mizuki must have pissed on his pants. Or probably because it was that time of the month, but come Monday the English teacher angrily stomped his way to class. He had this shitty expression on him (not that anything changed, 'ya know?) and if looks could kill… Well, we knew that Mizuki would be on a prison already. With a thundering voice with anger clearly coloring it, he said "Bring out your English textbooks and we'll start the class."

Naruto noticed that Sakura was shuffling behind him. He observed her as she check her bag three times. She bit her lip and her eyes looked like she was about to cry, anxiousness coloring her face. His gaze then settled on her empty desk sans notebook and pen. _'She didn't bring her book?'_ Naruto thought and smirked. Well, what do we have here? The honor student didn't bring her book. Naruto thought what would happen if Mizuki knew. It would also probably lower her on her high pedestal. Damn, that would be hilarious. What he meant was 'he thought'.

As if Mizuki had a sensor for blundering students, he said with a smug smirk, "Stand up if you didn't bring your textbook."

Watching Sakura on his peripheral vision, Naruto saw her tremble and pale. She was starting to stand up when Naruto passed his book behind her and stood up. He didn't like the expression on her face. It was like the world would end soon; like, like her cat died or someone snatched her favorite ramen. Well, that would be Naruto's expression if those things really did happen. He just didn't like seeing that expression in her at all.

Mizuki's smug expression was more pronounced when Naruto stood up. The idiot would clearly enjoy punishing him now. Oh well, whatever. Bring it on, you bastard. "Uzumaki, eh? Heh. Let's see, we're halfway to the term already and yet you still didn't bring your books?" Naruto chose not to answer and stared blankly at Mizuki's face thinking of what prank he would do on him next. "If you didn't bring your books, then why bother to come to school?" Mizuki scowled. "What are you doing here on school? To eat your lunch?"

Naruto smirked a little, "Well, lunches are important. Of course, I have to eat it." He heard Kiba and Chōji laughed at what he said and Shikamaru's 'troublesome' under his breath.

Mizuki's scowl, if possible, turned even darker. His face scrunching up you could mistake him for a goblin. "Go outside and do ten squat jumps around the school's premise." Wow, that was a lot of space to cover, you teme. "After you finish that, stand and squat outside the classroom."

Naruto smirked and with a flourish, bowed deeply saying "Aye, aye. Mizuki-sensei."

…

…

He was eating his lunch quietly, reveling to the moments were everything was quiet (except for the slight buzz on the chatters of his classmates). But if there's anything Naruto loved more, it was simply savoring his ramen. Even if it's only cup ramen, ramen was still ramen. Chōji and Kiba was nowhere to be seen. Shikamaru as always were dozing on seat at the back of the classroom. He appreciated his friends of course, but nothing beats his sweet, 'ol ramen time.

But all good times must come to an end. Or so they say. His sweet 'ol ramen time ended with a pricking sensation behind his back. It was like some pointed object was stabbing you… How dare them, whoever that is, to disturb him and his sweet 'ol ramen time? With a growl of "What the hell?" he turned around and was about to rant the joy of living and wonders of ramen, but abruptly clammed up when he saw who it was that was disturbing him.

Sakura sat on her seat and was posed like she was about to jab her ballpoint pen on his back again. It was kinda cute to see her nose scrunched up and a look of concentration on her face. She looked up and flushed when she saw him facing her. Naruto eyed her pen before meeting her eyes, "What the hell, Sakura-chan? What did you sniff to jab that thing on me?"

As if Sakura was deaf, she ignored his question. She instead shuffled nervously and with a timid voice said, "Thank you."

Naruto grinned and playfully brought his hand to cup his ears saying "What's that Sakura-chan? I didn't hear you?"

Sakura's scowl turned deeper, "I said Thank you!"

Naruto grinned larger, "Oh well, I heard you the first time."

"Grr… Jerk."

"Hai, hai. Sakura-chan."

Silence stretched between the two of them. Naruto continued to slurp his ramen. He was back to his sweet 'ol ramen time albeit he was still quite aware of the person beside him. She was chewing her lips and a troubled expression on her face, her jade eyes boring on him. Naruto swallowed hard; he could feel a blush rising on his face. 'God dammit, turn around! Don't look at her eyes!' His mind was screaming for him to avert his eyes and with great resolve, he focused his attention to his empty cup of ramen.

"Can I ask you a question?" He heard her ask. He turned and raised his eyebrows but he focused his attention on her slightly twitching brow. "Hm. Yeah." He answered.

"Why do you not like studying?" Gah! Will there be any topic of their conversation not ending with school or him being a jerk? Come on, Naruto knew there were a lot of topics out there! He was really tempted to throw his hands up.

Instead of voicing out his thoughts, Naruto answered with a smug and self-assuring expression, "It's not like I don't like studying. I just found more important things with my time. Besides, I'm already a genius. I really didn't want to wound your pride if I beat you on the ranking and frankly if I really tried, I'm afraid I would be so good that I would even scare myself." Naruto said while trying valiantly not to snicker.

Sakura's scowl turned deeper. Her brow was twitching violently, her long pink hair was cracking a bit, her eyes flashed dangerously and her hand ('Oh God, don't punch me!') was twitching as if it was itching to punch something. And then like a storm, everything shifted. Her angry expression changed and turned to a smug one. He saw her reach out inside her bag beside her desk and pulled out something. It was a long bond paper… and a workbook. The hell?

"If you're so sure with yourself, then please answer this quiz I made myself. Bring it back tomorrow. And answer the questions highlighted on this workbook. With your genius mind, I doubt it'll be hard for you." Sakura smiled sickly sweet. Damn, Naruto forgot how scary she could be sometimes.

With a slightly desperate look ('cause he didn't really want to study) he asked, "Why are you doing this?"

She smiled much to his bewilderment, "Because I don't want to look down on you."

Naruto scowled. Ah, of course, she was so high on her pedestal wasn't she? "Yeah, yeah. So stuck up, aren't you Sakura-chan? Well, I don't really care. You could have all the good grades you want." Naruto said and turned his attention back on his empty cup of ramen, playing with the noodles with his chopsticks.

"Get this straight Naruto. I don't look down on people with bad grades. I look down on you because you pick on people with good grades while you don't even try to work hard yourself." Sakura hissed. She then stood up and left the classroom.

Naruto stared at the vacant seat then at the workbook and paper in front of him. He scowled, now he felt bad. _'Well, damn.'_

…

…

The next morning came too soon and a sleepy Naruto came barreling to the open door. Kiba was in the middle of showing Akamaru to a very eager Ino (Sakura's best friend, loud blonde but still a loyal chick); Choji, as per usual, was eating to his heart's content. Shikamaru, as per usual, was sleeping to his heart's content. Oh well, not like anything would change.

He dazedly (swaying like a drunk) made his way to his chair and practically slammed his face on his desk. He saw Sakura reviewing some notes, already sitting primly on her seat. Kiba took a step towards Naruto, wary eyes bored on Naruto's head. Chōji paused on his eating; Shikamaru briefly released a yawn and casted questioning looks at his friends but shrugged nonetheless and watched the scene.

Kiba took another step and now he was standing directly in front of Naruto. Said boy still had his face planted flat on the desk. Raising his brows, Kiba poked Naruto.

'_Poke.' _

'_Poke.' _

'_Poke.' _

"Oi, Naruto… How many times you jerked off last night, you wanker?" Kiba asked lasciviously. Chōji snorted while Shikamaru rolled his eyes. Trust Kiba to ask perverted questions so early in the morning. Naruto grumbled unintelligibly.

'_Poke.' _"Oi, what's that?"

Kiba was about to poke again but Sakura beat him to it. Brandishing her blue ballpoint pen, she jabbed it on the exact spot just like the day before – directly on the center of his back. And just like yesterday (though unknown to the people aside from Naruto and Sakura), Naruto straightened immediately and turned around to the haughty looking Sakura. She opened her palm and silently asked for something, looking like Naruto owed her money. Naruto scowled and reached inside his bag. His friends waited with baited silence as they watched Naruto pulled out a paper and a workbook. Sakura smiled sickly sweet when Naruto handed said items which she then proceeded to check.

Naruto watched her check his paper. The reason why he had almost no sleep the night before, the reason why he almost ate his whole stash of cup ramen just so he would have something to eat to think better. He grumbled more as he saw those cross marks. Sighing, he said, "I don't see any reason for studying that much. How could you do that every day? It's not like I could use it when I'm older, 'ya know? I bet ten years from now I wouldn't even remember what a 'log' and 'tangent' is and it wouldn't make any difference on my life." Another cross… Damn. "And besides it's such a pain to study."

Sakura smirked and handed back the paper and the workbook. "You could do better. I wrote the corrections in there. Study the workbook at home and try answering the pages I encircled." Naruto groaned but accepted the papers nonetheless. "And Naruto, I never said studying was easy. And that's why people who study rules." She smiled that sickly sweet smile again.

Naruto groaned. What did he unleash on himself? This girl was a monster!

His friends watched with amusement as Naruto slammed his head on the table again. Only this time, quite forcefully.

…

…

Their routine continued with growing familiarity. Every day, Sakura would procure more books and lessons for him to study. Every morning, he would hand it to her after the painful experience of her poking him with her ballpoint pen. He swore the marks left by that darn thing would never erase even if he scrubbed his uniform harder.

Their 'study lessons' (as what his friends would dub) continued well even after their classes for that day finished. Both staying on the school after classes even after the club activities just to revise and study. It was even a habit for them to have dinner every Friday together and for him to walk home together.

It was apparent to his peers about the growing closeness between the two. And Kiba, being the cunning guy that he was (as much as he believed that he was) didn't let go of that opportunity.

"Yo Naruto!" Kiba greeted cheerfully. Naruto raised his eyes from his textbook and saw a perplexed Kiba. His gaze turned back to the book then back at Kiba again. Naruto groaned. 'Oh crap, Sakura was rubbing on him too much.' Naruto cleared his throat and tried to compose himself. He gave Kiba a nod of recognition.

"So, I could see that you and Sakura are getting close now." Naruto raised his brow, oblivious to where this conversation would lead to. Kiba continued on, "Well, I was wondering if you could do a favor for me." Naruto continued to stare. "You see dude, I really like Ino. And since she's friends with Sakura-chan" Naruto's left brow ticked at the familiarity. Kiba chattered off "I was wondering if you could make a love letter for me? Something that would make her heart melt and fall in love with me immediately. And write good qualities of me, 'ya know." Kiba droned and droned on the qualities the perfect love letter for Ino should contain.

Naruto's eyebrow's ticked uncontrollably. His headache returning with vengeance, "And what would I get in return?"

"I'll treat you with ramen! Every day! For a whole month!"

Kiba, Kiba, Kiba. You're dealing with the devil here. A slow smile made its way to Naruto's face. "Deal."

…

…

And so that afternoon (after classes and club activities. He was stuck studying with her again), after conjuring the cheesiest love letter (in Naruto's taste) that contains lyrics, poems, and pick up lines stormed into an abomination of all love letters that even Shakespeare himself would hurl his stomach's contents, Naruto gave the letter to Sakura so she could pass it to Ino. They were revising for the midterm exams today. The earlier the better, as what would Sakura would say.

She asked if she could read the letter. Seeing that Ino would probably say its contents to Sakura after all, Naruto shrugged and smugly waited for her reaction. He expected the 'awws' and the gushing… but he never expected Sakura's laughter.

Her eyes were near tearful from laughing, she was gasping for breath, bent down and clutching her stomach as she laughed and giggled. She even occasionally slapped her hands on her knees. In between her laughter, Naruto could make up her broken sentences "What – the – hic – laugh – is this?"

He stared idiotically; "Don't you know what a love letter is? Aw, Sakura-chan. That's what you get when you solely focus to studying." Naruto said sympathetically. "Don't worry. I would make one for you."

Sakura stared dumbly at him. Her stare so fierce, Naruto could only stare back. And then she broke out into another fit of giggles. "Aw, Naruto… this is not a love letter. Come on, do I have to teach you how to write one?"

"Psh… that's not mine. That's from Kiba." Naruto denied. Well, this was the first time he made one. What do you expect? Genius he may be, but a woman's mind was still foreign territory.

With a dry tone in her voice, Sakura said, "It has your chicken scratch penmanship, Naruto."

'_Ugh. Busted.'_ Naruto cringed. But Sakura continued, "Well, anyway, taking this sorry excuse of a love letter aside, may I offer an advice." Naruto was still grumbling but nodded in acquiesce. Sakura smiled softly. "Ino already liked Kiba. He just needed to say so himself." Hm… well, clearly the idiot didn't saw it that way. "Oh, and Naruto… your love letter making sucks."

What? The? Hell? Fine, it's okay to jibe on his penmanship but Naruto took great offense when someone made fun of his writing style. This was his first time. Grr. "Oi! What do you mean? I'm William Shakespeare's reincarnation! His spirit lives in me!"

"I doubt Shakespeare would live inside your body if your crappy love letter was any indication, Naruto. Besides, if you have the time to write love letters, why don't you direct that enthusiasm to studying?" she said wryly, not taking her eyes away from her notes.

Grr… She got a point. Oh well. Naruto flipped his spiky golden locks and said "Okay. Even if I am smart with dashing looks, simply perfect in every sense, don't fall in love with me easily." Naruto said seriously, "Because I am a lone wolf travelling in the wild wind."

Sakura, not to be deterred said, "Oh, don't worry. I won't fall in love with someone dumber than me."

Naruto sputtered, "Dumb?" He cried with mock indignantly "I only don't study because I don't want to hurt your feelings. Come on, if I tried even for a little bit, you will be a thing of the past." He said arrogantly.

Still not taking her eyes from her books, Sakura said saucily "Oh, I see. Save your kindness, mister. You're always welcome to try and beat me."

What? The? Hell? Naruto sputtered yet again. "I dare you to bet with me!" He said, standing up and crossing his arms. "If you could beat me this coming midterm exams, I would dye my hair black for a week! If I win, you will… you will… you will wear your hair in a ponytail for one month!" Uh… why ponytail? Well, simple really, did Naruto mention Sakura was cute when she was wearing a ponytail? No, well, that's your answer.

Sakura turned to him, a smug expression on her face. "Deal. It's not like you could win anyway."

Naruto's eyes widened. He was so struck with her cocky attitude he was momentarily speechless. Sakura, Sakura, Sakura. You're dealing with the devil here. A slow smile made its way to Naruto's face. "Deal."

…

…

That's why for the past month, Sakura and Naruto could be seen studying notes every time. They were always seen with a notebook, or book, or revising their notes. It was a shock really, especially for the teachers, to see Naruto studying so hard. And it was a shock to see Sakura, model student Sakura to compete with him.

The results of the midterm exam came as expected that Monday morning. Naruto could see Sakura squeeze her way towards the bulletin boards to see the ranking. She then turned to him, a brilliant smile on her face, a peace sign on her fingers.

Naruto grumbled… he lost the bet.

…

…

Tuesday morning came and everyone was so shocked when a black-haired Naruto sleepily made his way towards the classroom. Who would dare prank the king of pranks, everyone wondered. His friends (Kiba mostly who was now hooked up to Ino) laughed at his expense. They didn't know about the bet though, so he was spared of their merciless teasing about betting to the number one student. It was only a few seconds after he sat on his seat that the familiar sensation of pen poking his back that brought him to his sleep dazed reality. 'Could it be he was starting to be like Shikamaru?' Naruto thought in horror. Focusing again to reality, he turned and smiled playfully at Sakura who was so red in the face for trying not to snicker. He waggled his brows playfully, and whispered "I fulfilled my end of the bet so don't bitch out on me."

Sakura teasingly frowned and moved in closer much to Naruto's delight, "Idiot, I won't bitch you out." And then her face softened, "You don't have to do this though."

Naruto grinned at her, "Nah, I'm still not risking you bitching me out."

Sakura's tinkling laughter filled the room and made Naruto's grin wider.

…

…

The next day, Wednesday lunch time, Naruto and his friends were surprised to see Ino arm with arm with Sakura who was wearing a ponytail at that time. They watched as both girls laughed as they made their way towards the cafeteria. Kiba dazedly said, "Sakura must be in love with me, ne?"

Naruto (who's mouth was hanging open that time) snapped his attention towards the brunette and promptly smacked his head "Idiot! you're with Ino already."

"I'm just joking, man!" Kiba laughed. Silence followed the easy banter. Which was sharply broken by Chōji, "Nah, she's in love with me."

They laughed at the sudden statement. It was obvious it was a joke. But why did Naruto felt like he wanted to punch the both of them…?

…

…

It was a few weeks later that a fuming Mizuki came barging in the middle of class demanding Naruto to come with him to the headmaster's office accusing him of stealing the answer sheet of the final's exam or something. Naruto honestly didn't know what Mizuki was bitching about. He stood glaring at the teacher who looked so smug (like the cat that had eaten the canary). Iruka tried to calm the other teacher to no avail. He was so hell bent on accusing Naruto (who for the first time had nothing to do with the misfortune of this idiotic teacher).

"It's obvious it was him. Someone saw him. Besides, isn't it a wonder his marks immediately became better?" Mizuki ranted.

Naruto's glare intensified, "I may be a prankster Mizuki-sensei. But I am no cheater. Let's call in that someone who saw me then."

Mizuki balked but composed immediately. He was about to accuse him once again when Sakura stood up with anger flashing on her jade eyes. "Sir, I promise you it was not Naruto. I always study with him. If his marks improved it was because of his own efforts." She said with determination on her voice. "If you couldn't bring in your 'witness', then I suggest you not to accuse your own students immediately."

Mizuki flushed embarrassedly and stomped his way out of the classroom. The whole class stared at his back, Naruto then turned to Sakura and grinned. He pulled her into a hug, yelling "Sakura-chan, you rock! That was unbelievably cool!"

Sakura flushed due to the embrace and attention of Naruto and the now chattering class. Naruto never noticed though. She then closed her eyes and relished on Naruto's embrace discreetly returning it in return.

…

…

Fast forward to a few months, and it was now the graduation day. Their batch was all smiles and was looking to a brighter future. Like what everyone expected, Sakura was the class valedictorian. She gave a wonderful speech, which went through Naruto's other ear. Why? Because he was so focused on her face instead, it was a miracle he was not drooling.

Laughter and happiness engulfed the whole place, Sakura smiled at Naruto and his peers who were goofing around like always. Naruto looked up at her and gave her the widest grin she had ever seen. She was sitting with Ino, observing them. He saw Ino asked something that made Sakura's cheeks colored pink. Said girl then whispered something to Ino that made her squeal.

Naruto wondered what that was about.

Probably another girly thing. Naruto shuddered.

Oh well. College was fast approaching. Naruto wondered what would happen to them now. He smiled at his friends, 'Oh, well, not like anything would change much anyway.' He then turned to the still slightly pink Sakura and gave her another grin and a small wave. She blushed harder yet returned it with her own wave and a beautiful smile. Naruto could feel his own blush rising.

This year…

Was not like any other year. Naruto thought as he watched a smiling Sakura, 'Yeah, this year was not like any other year. And maybe, hopefully, next year would be better.'

…

…

"_So… what do you think of Naruto? Do you like him?"_

"_What are you talking about Ino-pig?"_

"_Oh come on Sakura! Tell me, tell me! It's obvious that he likes you too."_

"_Fine… I would be very happy if he would confess to me."_

…

…

**つづく**

…

…

**AN**: Please watch out for the next chap. I'll be posting it soon. And I still won't withdraw my conclusion that after this fic, you lot would hate me, lol.

Anyway, sorry for those waiting for the update of My Lovely Person. I'm kinda stuck with a lot of things. Research was such a pain in the ass. And its affecting my writing. Grr.

**Questions you might ask:**

**Why tragedy:** You would know soon enough. :D

Hope you enjoyed this fic. _Don't forget to make my day be leaving a review_. It would be nice to get some…

Please read my other NaruSaku fics: _June Gloom,_ _My Lovely Person, Time Loop Love Story,_ _Difficult Love, Long Distance Love Affair, Pierrot, Words of Love and Of Film Girl and Lenses._

Come on, make me feel loved by leaving reviews.

**~Katarin Kishika**


End file.
